1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to a point of purchase apparatus, and more specifically to an intelligent point of purchase apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Merchants often use a point of purchase apparatus to display media content associated with products for purchase. A typical point of purchase apparatus can include independent components such as products, platforms on which the products are showcased, accessories, rail-racks on which the accessories are showcased, and a point of sales video monitor on which media content related to the products and/or accessories is displayed.
Independent components of the typical point of purchase apparatus do not allow for tracking of configuration of the point of sale video monitor. For example, the point of sale video monitor does not necessarily display media content representative of the physical inventory in the point of purchase apparatus. The independent components also do not allow for tracking of inventory flow nor do they allow for product placement.